Systems and methods herein generally relate to systems that admit ticketholders to events and more particularly to systems that control re-entry into the event using a previously processed admission ticket.
Ticketed events and attractions with re-entry privileges or multiple venues, including sports, theater, conferences, conventions, expositions, festivals, fairs, parties, and theme parks, need to control re-entry in a way that prevents reuse of tickets by more than the original attendee. Current approaches include hand stamps, wristbands, a priori personalization (e.g. names printed on tickets checked against ID) and ad hoc personalization by synchronization with a central database. Each alternative comes with an array of advantages and disadvantages relating to materials cost, infrastructure cost, effectiveness, throughput, situational appropriateness, and flexibility.